1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to missile launchers and more particularly to protection for missile launch tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Foreign matter can have a deleterious effect on a missile launch tube and the launching of missiles. Among the troublesome foreign matter are ice build up and debris which, if located within the missile launch tube, can result in damage to the tube, damage to the missile itself and undesirable launch characteristics for the missile.
Heretofore a number of techniques have been used to protect the missile launch tube and the missile. For example, the missile launch tube has been heated or pyrotechnic frangible covers have been provided. Moreover, plugs and retractable and unretractable caps have been utilized. In addition, diaphragms have been disposed across the face of the missile launch tube. All of these approaches have exhibited varying degrees of success.
Among the less than desirable characteristics exhibited by these types of devices were that they did not adequately prevent ice buildup, they tended to remain in the missile launch path too long and they created debris problems of their own which could impact on the missile, on adjacent missile launch tubes or on the launch vehicle itself. For example, a hollow foam plug was tried and it tended to ride on the nose of a launched missile. In addition, other plugs tended to ice up and freeze into a solid piece.